It all started with a cup of sake
by littleflower33
Summary: what will izuru do when he meets a cute girl will he start a liking on her find out LEMON will come in at some point Ps. i suck at wrighting summarys .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hello" said a short girl standing before him.

"How are you today" "I can get you anything".

He then looked up "um hello can I get one of those things they talk about called soda".

"They"? She replied.

"Oh yeah I forgot I'm in this world"he muttered under his breath.

"This world" she questioned once again.

"Never mind" he replied "can I get some sake instead"

"Yeah that's fine, I'll be right back"

Just a few minutes later she came back with two cups and a bottle of sake.

"So tell me something" she said as she sat down across from him. "Why are you sitting here and drinking sake at 4 o'clock.

"cause I'm tired and I needed a drink and to get away from work"

"Awww sorry, your job must really suck" she said as she sipped her cup of sake. "So what's your name" she asked

"Izuru Kira and your name".

"My name is Lilly she said as she poured a 4th cup of sake".

"That's your fourth cup are you going to be alright"

"Ohh I'll be fine, Izuru". She said tipsily while emphasizing each syllable of his name.

"Ok I think you should go home, I can take you if you'd like".

"No, no Izuru, I can get home myself".

She then stood up having to hold on to the table for support, she then almost fell over. Luckily Izuru jumped up fast enough to catch her.

"Oh thanks Izuru" she said

"Ok which way is your house" he said as he picked her up.

She measly picked up a finger and pointed across the street.

He looked up to see a small apartment/townhouse. He then started to walk across the streets and opened the door. He walked in and set her on the couch. He then looked at her he started at her face. She had long black hair that was in a ponytail and hair down in the front (like Yoruici's style) and the tips of her hair were blue. He then looked at her eyes they were big and bright blue. And then he looked at her nose and lips her nose was perfect size and her lips were pretty and pink. He then looked at her skin it was very light. From far away you'd think she was a ghost. Then he moved to look at her neck it was perfect not long and slender. He then looked at her cleavage not to big not to small probably a B cup. He felt kind of perverted. He then looked at her stomach it was small she was very slim. He then moved down to her legs they were very long and then her feet, they were small maybe a size 5.

He looked at her shirt it was a bright blue shirt it said "a day to remember" and had designs all over it. She was also wearing a pair of black jeans that looked fairly tight because they were hugging her legs, she also wore a black belt with sparkly bright blue studs all over it. And a pair of all black converse. He then started to take off her shoes and picked her up once again. He walked up the stairs and opened a door right at the top, he figured that was her bedroom, when he walked in he saw a big bed and a big flat screen TV. He looked around a say drawings, posters and pictures all over the walls (which were painted blue) he was starting to think blue was her favorite color. He walked over to the bed and pulled the cover back then set her down and put the covers back over her. He then walked to leave when she grabbed his arm.

"Stay" she said sleepily as she gripped on his arm.

He then walk over and grabbed the chair that sat in the corner and set it next to the bed, he then grabbed the remote from the side table and turned on the TV he clicked through the channels till he found a good one, he watched TV for about 3 or 4 hours . He then shut of the light and drifted to sleep as the girl clutched his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ughh" she said "I hate hangovers".

She looked down and saw Izuru. She untangled a hand from his and started poking his face with a finger

"Izuru, Izuru are you awake".

He sat up quickly

"Huh? Where am I".

"Calm down you're at my house"

He looked up to see Lilly.

"Oh ok"

"Hey you hungry" she asked

"Little bit"

"Come on, let's go"

"Where are we going" he asked

"I was thinking McDonalds breakfast" she replied

"ok"

They walked down stairs and then left going to the parking garage. Once they got to the car thy both got on and exited the parking garage. Once they got to McDonalds they ordered pancakes and started driving once again. When she took a different turn.

"Where are we going" he asked

"The beach" she replied

They continued driving till they arrived at the beach. They hadn't realized how early it was till they saw that the sun had just come up. They were sitting in the car in the beach parking lot, and from their spot they could see the entire bleach. He looked over at Lilly and due to the way the light was shining in it made her glow.

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful" he said to himself

"What was that" she said.

"Oh nothing" he replied

"No what was it"

"It was nothing" he said once again

"Its ok you can tell me" she pressed on

"I said you looked beautiful" he said well a shade of pink crossed both their faces.

"Awww, thank you, that's so sweet". She replied

They soon finished the food and headed back towards Lillys house. The entire way they were talking, listening to music and laughing at each other's jokes. When they got back to lillys house they decided to watch a movie. At first they watched one movie and then another and another and that carried on till about 5 o'clock then they went to a Chinese restraint and ordered take out. When they got home they continued to watch movie till 10 o'clock, when Izuru noticed what time it was he knew he would have to leave and go to Uraharas shop (where he was currently staying).when he got up to leave she stopped him .

"where ya going" she asked

" I have to go home, to Uraharas" he replied

"well you can stay here if you want, on the couch or the chair again". She said

"well I guess that would be all right"

After that they went back to watching movies till 1 o'clock when she fell asleep and he moved her up stairs. When he tried to leave the room she gripped his hand. He moved to the other side of the bed and sat down on the bed with her a few minutes later he was asleep

Next day

Lilly opened her eyes to see she was laying on someone when she backed up a bit she realized she had been hugging Izuru well sleeping on his chest. She then looked at his chest. It had some small scars here and there but not many. She brushed her hand over his chest and could feel all of his muscles. She then noticed something, his arm was draped over her shoulder pulling her into a tight embrace. When just then he tightened his embrace, she then decided that she should just go to back to bed. But after a half hour of trying to fall asleep and failing each time she decided to just sit and think. _"why am I enjoying his embrace so much, do I like him, I think I do, does he like me, should I try to show him my feelings" "but will he except them and feel the same way._ Soon after that she fell asleep.

Hour later

Izuru woke up to see the small pale girl lying on his chest. He looked down at her once again and tighten his grip on her, when he did she snuggled into his chest. He thought to himself the same things that Lilly thought about a while ago. _"Does she like me, I think I like her well I shall start to show it and try to get closer to her"._

10:40ish am

Izuru woke up to find the girl still cuddling to him but she was awake.

"Good morning, sorry I'm in here must have fallen asleep by accident".

"it's ok, you can sleep in here whenever you'd like, it doesn't bother me that much"

"Thanks, so what do wanna do today" he asked

"I don't know" she replied

"We could go to the beach again like yesterday, and maybe go in the water this time".

"Sounds good to me". She replied once again

"Just give me some time to get ready" she said as she jumped of the bed a walked to her bathroom.

"we're going to the beach what could you possibly need to do "he replied

About a half hour later Lilly came down the stairs to see Izuru sitting on the couch watching TV merrily.

"Hey" she said as she walked down the stairs.

He turned around and his jaw dropped. She was wearing she was wearing a pair of short white ripped shorts, a form fitting purple tank top and a pair of black flip flops. She had her hair up in her regular pony tail with some hair down on the sides (similar to Yoruichi's). And her lips looked especially pink today. She was wearing somewhat thick black eyeliner. She looked beautiful

"Wow" is all he could saw after he picked up his jaw

"Thanks" she said as she was blushing at his actions

"You look nice to" she added in

"Oh yeah" he replied

He didn't think he compared to her, him wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

"Well then let's go" she said

They then exited the townhouse and walked to the parking garage. During the car ride they listened to music and talked and laughed. They next thing they knew they were there. They then went down to the beach where they put down a blanket and sat for a while and talked. After about 20 minutes they decided to go to the water, which required them to undress and show the bathing suit hiding under their clothes. The beach was now pretty full, end while they were undressing every guy on the beach seemed to be watching Lilly. When they were done changing Izuru looked over and his jaw dropped once again, Lilly was wearing a bright blue bikini bathing suit. After that they walked down the beach and into the water.

"The water is so cold" Lilly said as she shivered

"come here" he said

She walked over to him where he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"any warmer" he said as a blush spread across lillys face.

"little bit" she replied

He then gripped her tighter and she snuggled into him. She then pulled away he looked down to see why she retreated. And just at that moment she splashed him with water. He then returned the favor by splashing her back. She splashed him again and he splashed her again, just when she was going to splash him back he picked her up. She didn't realize what she was doing and she put her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He then put his hands on her waist. He hadn't realized it but he had been leaning in to her face, soon after they both leaned into a kiss, it hadn't lasted that long only about 10 seconds but they both thought that it lasted forever.

"Wow" was all each of them could manage to say.

He then set her down and they walked up the beach and then to the car they drove home and when they arrived they order some food and watched movies until Lilly fell asleep once again. He then picked her up and brought her up stairs to her room. He laid her down on the bed and then laid down beside her she then cuddled into his chest and he squeezed her in a tight embrace. He kissed her cheek and then he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
